


Silent Farewell

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bittersweet, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Goodbyes, Short & Sweet, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: Neither of them want to have to say it, but Eris doesn't even want to speak the words themselves aloud. They make do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had been doing a bit of a kissing challenge and found that I had only done one, this one. It was finished and I didn't think I'd add more to it, so I decided to throw it up here.

                “It’s not a goodbye if neither of us say it,” Eris tried to press, her hands holding tightly onto Thalia’s arms, curled around the leather there. She looked down at Thalia with her winter water blue eyes and parted her lips in the small, but incredibly dizzying way she would when she wanted to get to her. It kept her from trying to argue back, for the moment. “If we just turn our ways as if one of us was just going for the chamber pot, it wouldn’t be one.”

 

                After she finished talking, mouth shut, Thalia forced herself to look away from Eris’ face and keep to staring at the patch of the growing shrubbery near their feet. “I just don’t understand why a goodbye is so unsettling for you. We can do whatever you want, but I just don’t get it.”

 

                Glancing up just far enough to see Eris’ neck bob as she swallowed at her words, Thalia quickly turned her gaze off of her again. “A goodbye sounds like there’s a chance that we might not reunite.” Though it was true and the chance for that was high, Thalia said nothing and let Eris continue. “I couldn’t handle it if that was our last moment together.”

 

                “I…” She looked up to see Eris staring down at her with probing eyes, pushing and trying to dig into what she was saying; what she was about to say. “I see now. I understand.”

 

* * *

 

 

                When the time came, they kept to their plans of not saying anything related to the fact that it might have been the last time they would see each other again. In the way of words and movements, it had remained quite reserved, but there was a lot of intense staring between the two, and their tones were much different, their words (though few) coming slower.

 

                And when Thalia had turned away, ready to leave so she could grab her things and begin her trip, Eris had caught her arm and turned her back around, tugging her into a kiss. It was a surprise and it wasn’t often that they could so freely (even find the time to) press themselves up against each other like Eris was starting to do, but Thalia swiftly made to reciprocate, hands reaching up to tangle in and untwist the ropes of blonde and brown atop her head. She moaned her appreciation at their softness, which only lead to Eris tugging her closer, drawing back to bite her lip gently before she pulled back even farther, out of Thalia’s reach – even if she did try to follow after her lips.

 

                Blinking through the fog of adrenaline, Thalia found herself speechless, though only one word rang in her head, never leaving her throat.

 

                _Goodbye_.

 

                “I love you,” Eris prompted instead for her, tucking a lock of hair behind her head. Tongue running over the fading indention on her bottom lip, Thalia gave a small smile and returned the phrase. It was enough of a goodbye for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written more about these two, if you want to see more, but at the moment there's only one other fic of them. However, I have written other original works, too.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
